limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Niakara Kayl'hen
Niakara Kayl'hen is a former Commissioner of Elite League Limmie. She served in this capacity from 262 to 276 ABY. Rising Through the College Ranks Niakara Kayl'hen has never played the game of Limmie, at least not on a field. A lifelong fan, Kayl'hen grew up watching the Kothlis Spies. She attended Fey'lya College on Bothawui and eventually attained a law degree from that institution. After joining a practice based on Bothan Space's capital planet, Kayl'hen was eventually assigned to Premier League Limmie when the League wanted a more aggressive legal counsel in some thorny legal matters. The experience caused Kayl'hen to become aware of the many professions available in league administration and shortly thereafter she successfully pursued a job at the Colonial Conference, a collegiate Limmie conference made up of institutions located in the Colonies. Kayl'hen was eventually became Vice President of League Operations. When the prestigious Super 16 Conference, one of the most prestigious collegiate Limmie conferences in the Core, was looking for a new Commissioner, they were tipped off to a bright professional in the Colonial Conference. Kayl'hen was given the job. Super 16 Commissioner As Commissioner of the Super 16 Conference, Kayl'hen's focus was raising academic standards at all institutions to elevate the profile of the conference above and beyond those of other universities. In this Kayl'hen succeeded, making the Super 16's institutions some of the most highly regarded in the galaxy. While the upside athletically for the universities in the Conference was that more talented recruits in search of a better education sought out Super Sixteen schools, Kayl'hen was proud of the fact that it raised the level of education for all students in the member institutions. Elite League Commissioner With the retirement of Commissioner Crendan of Tynna from the Elite League, Kayl'hen was the Board of Governor's first choice to fill the position of Commissioner. The Bothan made it clear that she would not take the position if she was simply to be a rubber stamp for the Governors. The Board of Governors agreed to such terms and Kayl'hen accepted the position. Kayl'hen did not pursue a policy of expansion for the Elite League, but rather substitution. All of Kayl'hen's promotions were of up-and-coming teams with a lot of talent. She did not shy away from bringing teams with no previous history into the League, even if they came from small markets. Unlike during Crendan's era, Kayl'hen improved relations with the Premier League rather than simply cherry pick off their best teams. By agreeing to relegate financially strong teams, Kayl'hen helped to keep the Premier League healthy while still promoting talented teams to keep the level of competition in the Elite League high. Kayl'hen tended to keep a healthy relationship with each team in the League, even though she also knew you can't please all of the beings all of the time. Even though moderation and tact marked Kayl'hen's tenure she was not totally calm. While maintaining the highest level of competition has been Kayl'hen's overriding goal for the Elite League, the Bothan was pragmatic enough to know that the Elite League is a business. When Kayl'hen felt that the core ideals of the League are threatened, she moved to action swiftly and decisively and woe to the team that crossed her. Brink of Disaster Kayl'hen's tenure reached a crisis point in the aftermath of the on-field execution of the leader of the Ssi Ruuk by the owner of the Mando'ade Mercs, Beskaryc Taab. Kayl'hen came down hard on Taab, banning him from attending any Elite League games that season. This punishment was considered severe and some debated whether Kayl'hen could legally bar Taab from the premises of the Mercs' stadium. Ultimately, the Board of Governors reversed part of Taab's punishment, allowing him to attend the remaining Merc home games. The incident marred the office of the Commissioner and created bad blood between Kayl'hen and some of the owners. Institution of Conferences One of Kayl'hen's major feats was the institution of stable conferences--something that her predecessor had been unable to pull off. The Skywalker Conference and Solo Conference became staples of Elite League play under Kayl'hen's tenure. She was committed to creating equal conferences, which involved modifying the conference alignment. To do so, Kayl'hen needed the support of the Elite League's Board of Governors. To get it, she made a deal with Kerry Trieste, owner of the Bakura Miners, to swing the needed votes at the Board meeting. In return, Trieste got a favor, to be named later, from Kayl'hen or any future Commissioner of the Elite League. Trieste ultimately called in this favor for Kayl'hen's resignation and support at the Board of Governors for a candidate for Commissioner that Trieste and Kayl'hen mutually agreed upon. Trieste's favor coincided with Kayl'hen's own desire to retire from the post, but the Bothan still chafed at being forced to resign gracefully under someone else's terms. General Manager CareerCategory:Elite League officials After the Euceron Storm went into liquidation bankruptcy in 279, the Elite League stepped in to operate the team for the remainder of the season. Kayl'hen agreed to serve as interim general manager to ensure that the team was operated as efficiently as possible. Kayl'hen was solely a financial administrator and was not involved in the play of the team. The Storm were winless in her tenure, but Kayl'hen expressed pride in helping the Storm complete their season, which ended 0-11, making the Storm the first team to ever go winless in 11 games in the Elite League.